


Snuggled Up Together

by Heavenli24



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Veronica Mars Holiday Fic Grab Bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24
Summary: Logan spends Christmas in New York with his best friend. Written for the 2018 VMHQ Holiday Grab Bag.





	Snuggled Up Together

Logan Echolls lets out a sigh of relief as he steps off the plane at La Guardia. It's the middle of the afternoon, two days before Christmas, and after a long, gruelling few months in Florida, he's very much ready to spend the holidays in cold, snowy New York with his best friend.

He collects his luggage from baggage claim and heads out to the arrivals area, his gaze scanning the crowd for her familiar face. It takes a few moments, but he finally spots her, all bundled up in a thick, grey coat, with a burgundy scarf around her neck, and he breaks into a grin, striding across the hall towards her.

"Hey," he greets cheerfully, coming to a stop a couple of feet away.

"Logan," she replies, her face lighting up with a wide smile as she moves forward, rising up to wrap her arms around his neck. "You made it."

"Finally." He returns the hug, giving her an extra squeeze before stepping back and looking down at her with a smile.

"How was the flight?" she asks.

"Okay. Long." He shrugs. "You know, I still don't understand why they won't put on a non-stop service from Pensacola."

"Aw, poor baby, having to slum it on scheduled flights and layovers with the regular people," she teases, looping an arm through his as they head towards the exit. "But you're here now."

"I am." He nods, then nudges her with his elbow. "Hey, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too," she replies with a smile as they step outside.

"Fuck, it's cold!" exclaims Logan, shivering as the freezing air hits him head-on, wrapping itself around his thin-jacket-clad body. "I may be a little underdressed."

"Ya think?" shoots back Veronica with a sardonic grin. "Not my fault you didn't come prepared."

"I did come prepared," he responds quickly. "But it was 75 degrees when I left, so all that preparedness is still in my bag."

"75 degrees? Well, it's all right for some," she grumbles. "Not all of us are lucky enough to live in the mild climes of Florida."

"Not for much longer," he tells her, as she leads him over to the taxi rank and hails a cab. "I graduate in a few weeks, and then it's off to southern Texas for Advanced Flight Training."

At that, Veronica looks up at him in delighted surprise. "Ooh, you got the strike pipeline?"

He nods. "I did."

He loads his bags into the trunk and then follows her into the back of the cab.

"Congratulations," she tells him as the taxi leaves the airport. "I know you were worried you wouldn't make the cut."

"Yeah. It was close, but I scraped though."

"That's awesome."

"Thanks." He shoots her a smile. "But enough about me; I wanna hear all about Law School. How's, uh, what's this year called… 2L?"

"It's okay." Giving a shrug, she glances out of the window. "Not much to tell, really. Still hard work. Still just about keeping on top of things."

"That's good." He nods encouragingly. "You still dating that guy… what's his name… Jordan?"

"No," she says. "We decided to call it a day. We barely had time to complete our assignments, let alone actually date."

"I'm sorry."

She just shrugs and turns the subject back on him. "What about you, Mr. Secretive? You usually take great pleasure in flaunting your sex life to anyone who will listen, but you've been suspiciously quiet lately."

"Well, like you, I've been kinda busy," he says, "what with the whole 'learning to fly planes' thing."

"So, there's been no one at all in the last four months?" She raises a sceptical eyebrow.

"Hey, now, I didn't say that." He flashes her a grin. "There've been a few girls. I  _am_  a Navy pilot, after all."

"Like, you'd let anyone forget," she returns good-naturedly.

"Of course not." He waggles his eyebrows at her. "Besides, they were just hook-ups. Didn't seem worth mentioning."

They make small talk, catching up on the last few months of each other's lives, until the cab pulls up outside Veronica's Manhattan apartment building. With another shiver against the bitingly cold air, Logan collects his bags from the trunk and follows Veronica up to her fifth floor apartment. She's moved since he last visited, having found a small place of her own rather than sharing a student apartment as she had last year.

"Sorry, it's pretty cramped in here," she apologises as she opens the door and gestures for him to go in. "All I can afford, though."

It  _is_  cramped, he realises as he steps inside. There's a threadbare sofa in the middle of the room, a TV in the corner, and a small kitchenette along one wall with a fold-away dining table in front of it, one side folded down and leaving only enough room for two. There are two doors opposite the kitchen, which he presumes lead to her bedroom and the bathroom. However, despite being tiny, the apartment is cosy, particularly with the addition of a colourfully-decorated Christmas tree in the corner and a string of festive lights above the fake fireplace.

"No, I like it," he says, looking around the small space with a smile. "It suits you."

"Thanks." She smiles back. "Though, unfortunately it means you're stuck with the fold-out couch while you're here."

Logan shrugs. "Hey, I've had worse."

Veronica shoots him a sceptical look. "You have? When, exactly, Mr. Hollywood?"

"You do remember I'm in the Navy now, right?" he responds, raising an eyebrow. "They don't exactly look kindly on privilege. I'm treated same as everyone else; and that includes the very basic living quarters."

"Ah, I see," she says, gesturing towards the sofa. "Well, welcome to your new quarters, sailor."

"Sailor? Please." Logan snorts, swinging his bags down onto the couch. "I'm an officer, thank you very much. Ensign Echolls, to be exact."

"Oh, excuse me, I'm so sorry,  _Ensign_ ," Veronica shoots back.

Logan chooses to ignore her sarcasm in favour of asking, "So, when's the rest of the family getting here?"

"My Dad, Alicia, and Darrell are flying in from Neptune tomorrow evening, and Wallace arrives from Chicago about the same time. They're booked into a hotel a couple blocks away, but I said I'd meet them at the airport," she tells him, making her way over to the kitchen and grabbing two mugs from the cupboard. "Coffee?"

"Sure," he says, joining her at the kitchen counter as she fixes the coffee. "So, what are the plans for the rest of the day?"

"That's kinda up to you," she says, handing him one of the mugs and then taking a seat at the table. Logan joins her. "Anything you wanna do in the city? I have to run to the grocery store, but other than that, it's up to you."

"Okay." He nods, lifting the mug to his lips and taking a sip. "Well, I'm pretty tired, so just the grocery store is good with me, though I wouldn't mind a shower before we go."

"Sure." She gestures towards the doors across the apartment. "Bathroom's on the left."

* * *

"Okay, so what do we need?" asks Logan an hour later as they enter the small supermarket just around the corner from Veronica's apartment.

"Just a few things for Christmas Dinner." Veronica grabs a cart, then pulls a shopping list out of her purse. "First up is the fruit and veg."

She nods in the direction of the fresh food aisle and Logan dutifully follows her around the store as she checks off each item on the list. They're milling around in the candy aisle as Veronica debates whether to buy a box of candy canes or a bag of peppermint bark, when someone approaches them.

"Veronica? Hey."

Logan looks up to see a young-looking guy dressed in a grey woollen coat and black slacks standing a few feet away and looking at Veronica curiously. She doesn't seem to have noticed the newcomer, so Logan nudges her.

"Huh?" She looks up at him in confusion.

"Someone's trying to get your attention," Logan murmurs, tilting his chin towards the floppy-haired guy who is now smiling tentatively at her.

"What?" She turns her head, smiling back at the guy, though Logan can tell it's forced. "Oh. Uh… hi, Piz."

Logan raises an eyebrow.  _What the hell kind of name is Piz_?

"Fancy seeing you here," says Piz.

"Yeah, fancy that," replies Veronica with barely concealed sarcasm. "It's not like we live in the same apartment building or anything."

 _Ah_ , thinks Logan.  _He's a neighbour._

Piz gives a nervous-sounding laugh, before taking a few steps towards her. "So, you're staying in New York for the holidays? Me, too."

"Oh?" Logan holds back a grin as Veronica feigns interest.

"Yeah. I couldn't afford to fly back home," Piz says. "Oh, hey, if we're both here alone, maybe we could hang out sometime?"

Beside him, Veronica stiffens, and Logan glances down at her in concern.

"Well, actually, I have company for the next few days." She takes a step towards him and Logan's eyes widen as her arm snakes around his waist and tugs him close. "This is Logan. My boyfriend."

"I am?" His voice comes out slightly strangled as his head whips down to hers in surprise. He recovers quickly, though, and sticks out a hand. "I am. Yes. Logan Echolls. Nice to meet you."

"Oh. Right." Piz glances down at the offered hand, disappointment clouding his features, then shakes it. "Stosh Piznarski. Piz for short. I live in Veronica's apartment block."

 _Stosh?_ Logan tries not to smirk _. Damn, that's no better than Piz._

There's a long moment of awkward silence, before Veronica clears her throat, pressing herself against Logan's side, her hand coming to his chest. "Well, it was nice to see you, Piz, but we should get going. Right, hon?"

"Right, sugarpuss." Logan snakes an arm around her back and squeezes her hip. "We have a  _busy_  night ahead of us."

Her eyes narrow almost imperceptibly, but she pastes on an adoring smile as she rises up and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"That we do," she says cheerfully, lowering her heels and reaching for the cart. "See you around, Piz."

She turns toward the checkouts and Logan gives Piz a nod before following behind her.

"Okay, what was that?" he asks as he helps Veronica unload the groceries onto the conveyor.

"Sorry," she says. "He's been hanging around lately, and I figured that would get him off my back."

"Hanging around?" Logan looks to her in slight alarm. "He's not harassing you, is he?"

"No." She shakes her head. "He's not a bad guy… just a little over-eager. If he thinks I have a boyfriend, maybe he'll finally realise I'm not interested."

* * *

An hour later, after ordering take-out and changing into pyjamas, they make up the pull-out couch for Logan and get comfortable on it amongst a pile of blankets and pillows, as they settles in for an evening of Christmas movies.

"So," says Logan as he digs his chopsticks into the take-out carton he's holding. "You heard from Lilly lately?"

Veronica lowers her own carton to her lap and shoots him a displeased, almost exasperated look.

"What?" Logan shrugs. "I'm just asking."

"I thought we agreed that you were done with Lilly Kane now," she says. "Just like I'm done with Matt."

"It's not—" he starts, then sighs. "Look, it was just a question. Call it morbid curiosity or whatever."

"Listen, Logan." Veronica gives him a sad smile. "Lilly might be my friend, but she is not good for you. She treated you like dirt half the time you guys were together, and broke your heart on more than one occasion. I don't want to see you hurt by her again. So, no, I haven't heard from her lately."

Logan shakes his head, huffing out a shaky sigh. "Geez, tell it like it is, Mars."

"I'm only looking out for you, Echolls," she says, her tone sympathetic.

"Yeah, I know." He stabs his fork into his noodles. "Guess I'm just feeling nostalgic, with the holidays and all."

Truth is, he doesn't really know why he just brought up Lilly Kane. It's not like he's even seen her since his and Veronica's college graduation last year, when he finally decided enough was enough and he broke off their four-year, on-again, off-again college relationship for good.

"Okay, that's it," Veronica says firmly. "No more moping, Echolls. It's Christmas and you're here with me in New York… so, we're going to forget about everything else and enjoy the holidays. Got it?"

Logan can't help but smile at the determined look on her face as he nods agreeably. "Got it."

"Okay, then." She nods. "Now get comfortable and watch cheesy Christmas movies with me."

Logan smirks, lifting his hand to his temple in a smart salute. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

It takes Logan few moments to figure out where he is when he wakes the next morning, twisted up in thick blankets. He lifts a hand to his face and rubs the sleep from his eyes before lifting his head to see the TV in the corner still on and showing the menu of the DVD they'd been watching, and Veronica curled up beside him on the pull-out couch. She's fast asleep, her face half-buried in the pillows, the cartoon character pyjamas she's wearing making her look about ten years younger than she actually is.

Logan smiles, turning on his side to watch her sleep. Maybe it's just the sentimentality of the holidays, but he's so grateful to have her in his life. They first met at a girls' soccer game the summer before seventh grade, just after he moved to Neptune. He'd been hanging out at the game with the Casablancas brothers, who lived a couple of houses down from him, and she'd caught his eye. He'd asked Dick who she was, and his new friend had reluctantly introduced them. It was 'friendship at first sight' and he and Veronica were practically inseparable right through Junior High and into High School.

There'd been a few rocky patches in junior and senior year, where he'd risen to the top of the Neptune High social hierarchy, while Veronica remained firmly in the less popular camp after her dad lost his job as Sheriff and the family had had to downsize, but their friendship still remained strong throughout, and they even ended up going to college together. Veronica is the only person who knows the truth about his father—that the beloved, two-time Oscar-winner Aaron Echolls is a fucking abusive asshole—and she was his rock through his mom's suicide, and his calculated escape from Aaron's clutches after high school. She's sweet and loyal and determined, and really, she's the best friend anyone could have.

Beside him, she stirs, and, realising he's been staring at her, he shifts onto his back just as she opens her eyes.

"Morning," she mumbles, stretching under the blankets before pulling herself up to sitting and taking in her surroundings with a frown, eyeing the discarded take-out cartons and empty beer bottles on the floor, then the TV screen. "Huh. Guess we fell asleep during The Santa Clause."

"Guess we did," Logan replies with a grin. "Sleep well?"

"Uh huh." She rolls her shoulders. "Though the comfort of this couch leaves something to be desired."

Logan sits, turning to place his feet on the floor as he stands up and makes his way over to the window. "It's not that bad. Beats the wooden beds and hard mattresses at OCS."

"Wow, you really have been slumming it lately," Veronica's amused voice sounds behind him as she slips out of the bed.

He shrugs, pulling back the curtain and peering down at the streets below. "Looks like it snowed last night."

"It has been known to do that in New York in December," she responds dryly, joining him at the window. "Hey, you know what, we should make the most of it. Go throw snowballs in Central Park or something. What do you say?"

Logan turns to her, smiling when he sees the hopeful expression on her face. Despite growing up in Southern California, Veronica has always loved the whole idea of the traditional White Christmas. He, on the other hand, has always associated the cold and snow with tortuous family trips to Aspen or some other exclusive ski resort, during which his father would spend his days sucking up to the press that inevitably followed them, telling them how proud he was of his son, and his nights belittling and beating said son for some perceived slight or another… while his mom would spend her time flitting between the various socialites staying at the resort, glass of champagne permanently attached to her hand, in an attempt to ignore what was happening at home.

"I say, let's do it."

* * *

"Isn't it pretty?" Veronica murmurs, voice filled with awe as they walk arm-in-arm through Central Park.

"It is." Logan nods.

He has to admit, the scene before them is rather picturesque. Everything is white, a good couple of inches of snow covering the park, and resting on the tree branches, and the sky is a clear blue, the bright, winter sun causing the snow and ice to glisten.

"See, aren't you glad you came?"

"Certainly beats spending the holidays alone on the base," he admits.

Veronica looks up at him. "I thought Dick wanted you go to Mexico for the holidays?"

"He did, but when I told him I was coming here, he changed his plans and decided to visit his mom in Paris instead."

Beside him, Veronica straightens excited lyas she points to a vendor cart a few hundred feet away.

"Ooh, they have hot apple cider." She slips her arm from his and grabs his glove-covered hand. "Come on, let's get some."

Logan can't help smiling as she drags him over to the cart and asks for two cups of cider and two chocolate chip cookies. As she digs in her pocket for some money, Logan stops her with a hand on her arm.

"I'll get it."

He hands the vendor a twenty and she nods her thanks as she picks up one of the cups and the cookies and heads over to one of the few benches that has been cleared of snow. Logan follows, taking a seat beside her and letting the cider warm his chest as he sips at it. Veronica hands him a cookie, then takes a bite of her own. They eat and drink in companionable silence for a few moments, before Logan speaks up.

"Hey, Veronica?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy here, in New York?"

She frowns. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno." He shakes his head. "Just… Manhattan… Columbia Law… doesn't really scream 'Veronica Mars' to me."

"I could say the same to you,  _Ensign_  Echolls," she replies with a raised eyebrow. "I remember a time when all you had planned for your future was living a life of luxury supported by your trust fund."

"Touché," he acknowledges.

"Hey." She places her cookie down in her lap and reaches over to touch his arm. "This is what I want, okay? Maybe it's not what I originally envisioned for myself, but I'm where I want to be."

"Okay." He nods. "Didn't mean to overstep."

"You didn't." She smiles. "You're just being a good friend and looking out for me."

"Just want you to be happy."

"I know." She nods. "But enough of the serious talk now, okay? It's Christmas… so finish up your cider and cookie, because I believe we have a snowball fight scheduled."

Logan grins, lifting the cider cup to his lips and draining the last of it. "You're on."

* * *

By the time they make it back to Veronica's apartment, it's after midday and both of them are cold and shivering.

"Come on, hurry up," Veronica mutters, her teeth chattering, as Logan fumbles with her apartment keys. Her own fingers are apparently too numb to function after all the snowball-throwing, so she's making him do it for her.

"Hold your horses, I'm getting there," he mutters as he tries to figure out the complicated set of locks on the door.

He vaguely hears the sound of the elevator opening at the other end of the hall, but it's not until Veronica turns, curses softly, and grabs his arm, that he looks up from the keys and turns to her.

"Wha—?"

He doesn't get any further, because her grip on his arm tightens as she rises up, and then her lips are on his. His eyes widen in surprise as he wonders what the fuck she's doing, but out of the corner of his eye, he notices who has just stepped off the elevator and is striding toward them purposefully, with what looks like a gift in hand, and he gets it.

 _Fuck, this guy really can't take a hint,_ he thinks _. Well, then, Veronica, let's give this Piz guy a show._

Playing the part she's expecting him to, he slips his hands around her waist and pulls her closer as he relaxes into the kiss, his eyes finally closing. Veronica's lips are soft and warm, and it turns out, she's a pretty good kisser. Her mouth opens slightly, her tongue darting out to brush against his bottom lip, and Logan takes it as an invitation, parting his lips and deepening the kiss. The sound of retreating footsteps and the ding of the elevator barely register as he loses himself in this unexpected embrace, the hand not holding her keys coming up to cup her jaw, his thumb running across her smooth skin as his tongue dances with hers.

It's not until she breaks the kiss that he realises what they've just done.

"Is he gone?" she asks breathlessly, lowering her heels to the ground and untangling herself from him.

"Uh…" Logan swallows, glancing down the hall. "Y-yeah, he's gone."

"Sorry about that," Veronica apologises quickly, giving a nervous chuckle. "I had to think fast."

"It's okay," Logan responds, running a shaky hand through his hair. "It's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah." She nods, though she doesn't really look at him, just takes the keys from his hand. "Now where were we?"

She deftly unlocks the door and heads inside, leaving Logan standing bewildered in the hallway. It's only when she stops, her coat half-off, and turns to look at him expectantly, that he shakes himself out of it and follows her into the apartment.

Still shivering, she makes her way to the bathroom for a shower, leaving Logan staring after her. He's not entirely sure what just happened, but that kiss they just shared has shaken him. It's not that he doesn't find Veronica attractive—because she's totally hot—but in all the years they've been friends, it's never once crossed his mind to think about her in  _that_  way. But, fuck, is she an amazing kisser, and holding her in his arms like that, it just felt… right? Except now he doesn't know what to do with that realisation. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe he just got caught up in the moment… maybe to her, it was nothing more than a means to an end.

With a sigh, he crosses the room and sinks down on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees and lowering his head to his hands. "Fuck."

He's still sitting like that when Veronica emerges from the bathroom, one towel held tight around her body and another wrapped around her hair. She tosses out a "Bathroom's free if you wanna shower," as she heads into her bedroom.

"Thanks," Logan calls out in response as the door closes behind her.

Shaking his head, he stands up and grabs a few things from his bag, before making his way into the bathroom. He was hoping the shower would help to clear his mind, but all it does is make things worse.

 _What the hell is wrong with you?_ He braces his hands against the shower wall.  _Veronica's your best friend. You've never been interested in her before._

* * *

Veronica is busy in the kitchenette, surrounded by pots and pans, when Logan reappears from the bathroom, having composed himself as best he can.

"What're you doing?" he asks, taking a seat at the small dining table.

"Prepping for tomorrow," she says, her back to him as she stirs something in a pot. "To save time when everyone's here." She turns and nods towards the table. "Hey, can you pass me that grocery bag?"

"Sure." Logan reaches for the bag of assorted groceries sitting on the table and hands them over, leaning a hip against the counter as he observes her working. "So, what's cooking?"

"Just vegetables right now," she says. "But play your cards right and we'll get to the good stuff."

Logan's mind immediately goes to places it shouldn't, but he swallows and pushes those thoughts away. "The good stuff?"

She grins, bobbing her eyebrows. "Snickerdoodles for Wallace and sugar cookies for Dad."

"And you're gonna have time to make all of that before we have to leave for the airport?"

"Let's hope so." She smiles, then turns back to the stove.

Logan watches her, an internal debate raging inside him. Veronica seems completely unfazed by what happened outside the apartment earlier, and Logan wonders what's going on in her mind. He wants to ask whether she's feeling as torn as he is, wants to know if she felt anything when they kissed. But he can't say any of that, because he doesn't want to make things awkward. So, he remains silent beside her, unable to take his eyes off her as she works.

"Hey, Echolls, if you're just gonna stand there doing nothing, can you at least help me out?"

"What?" He blinks himself out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah, sure."

"What's with you this afternoon?" she asks as she shows him what she needs him to do. "You're all spaced out."

"Nothing," he says quickly. "I'm fine."

She shoots him a bemused look. "If you say so."

The next couple of hours pass quickly, as Veronica whips up two batches of snickerdoodles while Logan struggles to come to grips with the sugar cookie recipe, but by four o'clock everything is finished and cooling on racks, and Veronica looks around the kitchenette with a satisfied smile.

"Good job, Ensign." Veronica checks on the cookies, then turns to Logan with an impressed nod. "Wasn't sure you had it in you."

"Me either." He gives a chuckle. "Don't exactly have much baking experience."

"Well, we're gonna have to remedy that," she decides. "Because if those cookies taste as good as they look, I'll be seeing many more of them in your future."

"Sure. Okay," he agrees easily, because honestly, he's had fun this afternoon.

Who knew baking cookies could be such as satisfying experience… or maybe it's the company that has made the afternoon so enjoyable…

Steeling himself, he sucks in a breath, preparing to finally voice what's been on his mind all afternoon. "Hey, Veronica?"

"Yeah?"

She turns to face him fully and Logan grins at the sight of her.

"What?" she questions with a frown.

"You, uh, have something…" He brings his hand to her jaw, using his thumb to brush away the flour streaked across her cheek.

"Thanks." She smiles gratefully.

He returns the smile, his hands still cupping her jaw, thumb still resting against her cheek, as their gazes lock. Logan swallows, his heart rate increasing as he stands there, frozen, all too conscious of the Veronica's soft, smooth skin beneath his fingers.

"Logan?" she questions when he doesn't say anything more. "What's up?"

"I—uh," he starts, unsure how to continue. "Look, about earlier, out in the hallway…"

She straightens as understanding dawns.

"God, I'm sorry," she apologises quickly. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. I just saw Piz and I panicked."

"I know." He nods in understanding. "It's okay. I get it."

"Okay." She pauses for a moment, looking up at him in confusion. "So, why are you looking at me like that?"

He inhales, then forges ahead. "Have you ever considered it… you and me?"

"What?" She lets out a breathy chuckle. "You mean like, together?"

"Yeah," he murmurs. "I mean, I hadn't, ever, before… but now I can't get that kiss out of my mind."

"Really?" Veronica's eyes widen again in surprise… shock? He's not sure.

"Look," he says quickly. "If I'm crossing the line here, just forget I said anything."

He starts to move his hand away, but her arm comes up, her fingers wrapping around his wrist, stopping him.

"No." She shakes her head. "It's not that, it's… shit, I don't know. This is—"

"Out of nowhere, I know," Logan finishes for her. "Sorry."

"Logan…" Her eyes search his and it makes his heart skip a beat. "Kiss me again."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She nods resolutely, her voice lowering to just above a whisper as she adds, "Because I haven't been able to stop thinking about it either."

"Seriously?" Embarrassingly, his voice cracks on the word. "You didn't seem too bothered about it before.”

"Maybe I'm just good at hiding it." She smiles up at him, her expression soft, before repeating, "Kiss me."

"Okay…"

Their gazes still locked, he tilts her chin up and lowers his head towards hers, only letting his eyes fall closed when their lips finally meet. Her mouth is warm and inviting against his, and as she relaxes against him, looping an arm around his neck, she gives a soft moan. Encouraged by her eagerness, he wraps his other arm around her, flattening his palm against her lower back and pulling her tightly against him.

"God, Logan," she murmurs, when he pulls away slightly and starts dropping gentle kisses to the spot just below her ear. "What are we doing?"

He smiles, lifting his head to see her and letting his forehead rest against hers. "I don't know. But I'd kinda like to find out."

"Me, too," she admits, looking a little shy.

A grin spreads across his face and he leans in to kiss her again, his tongue sliding between her parted lips. He has no idea how long they remain tangled up in each other, but when the shrill ring of her phone alarm on the counter suddenly startles him out of his Veronica-induced haze, his head shoots up in confusion.

"What the hell?"

"Shit," Veronica curses, her eyes widening in realisation as she glances over at the phone. "We have to get to the airport."

"Now?" he asks in disappointment, even as he steps back, releasing her.

"Sorry," she apologises, her expression pained. "I promised we'd be there to meet everyone off the plane. Maybe we can continue this later?"

"Sure." He flashes a wide smile. "Later."

* * *

The taxi ride to the airport isn't awkward, exactly, but it is a little strange. After this unexpected turn of events, he's not quite sure how to act around Veronica. Does he stick to his side of the cab and keep his hands to himself, or is she expecting him to sit closer, maybe take her hand, or perhaps put his arm around her? The cab driver slams on the brakes suddenly, causing them both to lurch forward, and Logan looks over to check she's okay. Veronica just gives him a warm smile, and he nods, returning the smile as he relaxes back into the seat again, the tension mostly broken.

They arrive at the airport and reach the arrivals hall just a few minutes after both her father and Wallace's planes land. Beside him, Veronica bounces on her toes, grinning excitedly when she spots them emerging from the sliding doors. Logan stands to the side as she steps forward to hug first her father, then Alicia, followed by Darrell, who has grown into a lanky thirteen-year-old, and finally Wallace. When those initial greetings are out of the way, Keith turns to Logan with a smile, holding out a hand to him.

"Good to see you, Logan," he says, shaking Logan's hand, then clapping him on the back. "How's Navy life treating you?"

"All good, Mr. Mars." He nods. "I graduate from primary flight training next month."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Next, he greets Alicia with a hug and turns to Darrell with a grin, holding out a hand.

"Dude, put it there." The kid slaps his hand, then launches into the elaborate handshake Logan taught him years ago. "Good job, kid."

Finally, he turns to Wallace, who has an arm looped around Veronica's shoulder. "Fennel. It's been a while."

"Sure has, man." Wallace steps away from Veronica and shakes Logan's hand, then pulls him in for a hug. "How's it goin'?"

"Good. You?"

"Yeah, good."

"Nice."

Beside them, Veronica rolls her eyes. "Monosyllabic much?"

Logan shrugs, quirking an eyebrow at her. "What we do best."

Wallace grins. "Got that right."

Logan returns the grin, giving an affirmative nod.

He's liked Wallace since the Fennel's moved to Neptune at the beginning of junior year of high school. Wallace and Veronica became fast friends after she cut him down from the flagpole on his first day due to a run-in with the PCH gang, and she'd introduced him to Logan a few days later. While Logan and Veronica had always been good friends, they didn't exactly run in the same social circles during the latter half of high school, especially after her father was fired from the Sheriff's Department during sophomore year and they'd been forced to move to the less affluent 05 district. It was at that time that she fell out of favour with many of Logan's friends, which meant she ended up seeking out new friends, Wallace being one of them.

The six of them head out of the airport terminal and hail two taxis to take them back to Manhattan. They get everyone checked into their hotel rooms, before Keith announces he's taking them all out for dinner. Veronica suggests a small Italian place a few blocks away, which luckily has a table available, and they order a wide selection of pizza and pasta.

Sitting opposite Veronica, Logan finds himself unable to take his eyes off her. She seems in her element here, surrounded by her loved ones, and the sight of her, the soft restaurant lighting bathing her in a warm glow, warms his heart. He wonders how he never noticed before, how beautiful she is, both inside and out; how good they could be together.

The sound of a throat clearing beside him pulls him from his musings and he looks over to find Wallace staring at him in puzzlement.

"What?" he asks, keeping his voice low.

"Nothin'." Wallace flashes a grin. "You just had a little drool there."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replies, feigning innocence.

"If you say so, dude."

He turns back to his plate, keeping his eyes fixed on the food until Wallace turns to talk to his mom. After a minute, he chances another glance at Veronica. She looks up at the same time and smiles brightly at him, before taking a sip of her wine, and his heart stutters in his chest.

* * *

It's late by the time they get back to the apartment, Veronica ushering him inside first, before gently closing the door behind her, her hands resting on the doorknob behind her back as she observes him with a soft expression.

"So…" he murmurs, feeling a little awkward now they're alone in her home.

"So," she repeats, taking a couple of steps into the room. She looks at her watch. "Well, it's after midnight. Merry Christmas, Echolls."

"Merry Christmas, Mars." He smiles, giving her a nod.

Silence falls between them once more, and he sucks in a breath before speaking again.

"Look, Veronica, I—"

She shakes her head, bringing a finger to her lips as she comes to a stop in front of him. With an almost coy smile, she rises up, her hands coming to rest on his biceps as she kisses him. Her mouth is soft against his, and she tastes faintly of red wine and cannoli.

"What was that for?" he murmurs when they part.

She shoots him a mischievous smile. "Look up."

He does and finally spots the sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"Ah, I see." He grins. "Funny thing… I don't recall that being there this morning."

"No?" she replies, her eyes sparkling. "Funny, that."

Logan's lips curl up in a smirk, as his arm slides around her waist and he tugs her closer, kissing her again. She sighs into his mouth, her arms winding around his neck and holding her tightly, he lifts her off the floor, spinning her around and pressing her up against the wall. She kisses him eagerly for several long moments, her hands sliding beneath his jacket and pressing against his chest, but all too soon, she breaks the kiss, her breathing heavy as she gazes up at him.

"What's wrong?" Logan asks, his voice catching in his throat.

"Nothing." She smiles, stepping around him and taking his hand. "Just… come with me."

Logan's eyebrows rise as she leads him across the room and towards her bedroom.

"Wait a sec," he says softly, tugging on her hand just before he crosses the threshold. "Are you sure?"

"Echolls." She shakes her head, a smile playing on her lips as she rises up to kiss him again. "Just for once, don't think so much, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used (though modified slightly as Piz isn't actually Veronica's ex here):
> 
> 44: Logan and Veronica AU - I ran into my ex at the supermarket during Christmas and we pretend we're dating.


End file.
